deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force 141
Task Force 141 is a special operations force comprised of soldiers from America, Australia, Britain, Canada, and other nations. Active since 2016, Captain John Price, General Shepherd, and Captain Soap MacTavish. Its notable operations took place in Kazakhstan, Georgia-Russia border, Russia, and Afghanistan. It is presumed that Task Force 141 operatives are now fugitives because of the murder of their leader Shepherd. Weapons USP.png|USP .45 UMP45.png|UMP45 Submachinegun M1014.png|Benelli M1014 Shotgun TAR21.png|TAR-21 M14EBR.png|M14 EBR Sniper Rifle Battle Task Force 141: Rainbow Six Team:Rainbow Six Team Five TF141 members, Soap MacTavish, John Price, Ghost Riley, Roach Sanderson, and Archer are now on the run after their leader General Shepherd was killed. They are currently in hiding in one of Nikolai's safe-houses. Rainbow Six has dispatched five of its elite members, Ding Chavez, Eddie Price, Homer Johnston, Dieter Weber, and Jung Park to engage and eliminate the remaining Task Force 141 members. They have located the five hiding in the safe-house; they move in stealthily. Jung Park stays behind and draws his SR-25 Sniper Rifle. He targets Ghost who is laying out plans for an assault on a Russian base. Park fires a shot and the bullet goes through the head of the TF141 member. The remaining Task Force members retreat into the house and draw their weapons; Price acquires a TAR-21 while Soap draws his M14 EBR and Roach picks up his UMP45 while Archer retrieves an M1014 shotgun. Soap goes to a window and targets his moving enemies. He fires and kills Homer Johnston. Park targets Soap and returns fire, but misses. Weber crashes through the front door and fires his Mossberg 500 Shotgun. The rounds hit Sanderson and wound him. He crawls behind the counter to seek cover. Archer fires his shotgun and kills Weber. Chavez, armed with a MP7A1 fires and kills Weber's assailant. Price fires his TAR-21 but Ding jumps for cover. Eddie Price, who is wielding the Barrett REC7, fires at John Price but misses his shots. Roach pops up from cover flanks the two Rainbow Six operatives and kills Eddie Price from behind. Chavez spins around and empties his MP7 at Roach. Ding yells in anger after seeing his old comrade killed. He draws his secondary, the HK MK.23, and fires it at John Price. The bullet strikes the TF141 member in the shoulder who staggers back. He returns fire and strikes Chavez in the upper leg. He falls to the ground and while he is downed he fires his last rounds killing Price. He sits up and mourns for his fallen comrades. However, he fells the cold barrel of Soap's M14 EBR on the back of his neck. Chavez drops his head and is willing to take the bullet. He hears a gunshot. However, Ding is not killed and turns around to see that Jung has killed Soap with a Barrett REC7. They radio in for evac and tell their leader John Clark that mission is accomplished. Battle against Bad Company (By Samurai234) Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors